


Passionate Temptations - Taki and Yosuke Love

by ShewolfLoba



Series: Passionate Temptations [1]
Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel), Voltage Inc - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShewolfLoba/pseuds/ShewolfLoba
Summary: It seems that Yosuke wants to have some fun but Taki might not let those plans come to fruition.





	Passionate Temptations - Taki and Yosuke Love

Today the weather is not to bad; I think to myself as I am cleaning around Pandora. The only guys that are here now are Taki and Yosuke. Shun is out at location working on a new movie and Kiyohito is also out on a photo-shoot.

I am almost done cleaning around Pandora; when I am about to leave. Yosuke speaks to me, “Hey Y/N, why not have a break; sit and talk with us a bit, your working really hard.”

I smile at Yosuke’s kind words and answer, “Alright, just for a little, I still have to prepare dinner for Taki later.”

I am walking over to take a seat across from them and look over at Taki and give him a shy smile.

I have been working as Taki’s maid for about 2 months now, since my divorce and it all hasn’t been so bad. Somehow I am okay, I think it mostly has to do with Taki. Some how being around him I feel calm. It was the same as when we used to date back in high school. Being around Taki gave me a lot of comfort. It is crazy that I am in contact with him again.

I sigh to myself.

I must be projecting the old Taki on to him myself. Because the Taki in front of me is not the same, as the one I knew, but there are still hints of the old Taki there. Especially, when he is interacting with Sydney. I see the young boy who told me he would have a crocodile as a pet, one day. He looks so cute when he is smiling down at Sydney and petting her. He made one of his dreams come true. It is so endearing, watching them interact with each other.

I giggle slips pats my lips, as I am sipping my drink with both of them.

I see Yosuke smirk at me but Taki is wearing a sour grim.

I give Taki a sheepish smile and continue on with my drink.

Taki and I have been getting along just fine, he hasn’t had any complains with my cleaning and he eats what I cook. I just feel a little weird, when I am around Taki. Sometimes, my heart speeds up around Taki. I mean, I should not be feeling this way for him, he is my past and a past that I should leave alone. I don’t want to be in love anymore. I already decided that after my divorce.

Yosuke calls my name and it interrupts my thoughts.

“So Y/N, how are you liking working for your Ex?” I am so shocked with what he asked, that I spit my drink out and look directly at Yosuke in the eyes and glace at Taki and see him with a deeper grim then before.  
Yosuke laughs at my surprised expression, and then continues on to speak without waiting for a response from me. “You are probably thinking how do I know that you’re Taki’s ex, right? “

I sigh; this guy just likes messing with me and seeing how I react.

I eye Yosuke before peeking a glance at Taki again to see he has a poker face on now. Meaning he did not tell Yosuke this. Which reminds me of who is Yosuke; a man that can get any information he wants on anyone. I sigh mentally, just thinking how fearsome this person I am sitting across from really is.

I start thinking that this person most likely already knows the answer and really just want to get a rise from me.

I look Yosuke in the eye and give him a polite smile and answer him with the truth. “That is right Yosuke, I am Taki’s ex and working with him has been good, thank you for asking.” I hope that will stop him from asking more if I am honest. 

I had figured this is the answer Yosuke wanted; I mean it is the truth after all, but I start to doubt myself when I see Yosuke smirk like a fox that has caught his prey. I just don’t know why. I peek over at Taki expecting to see his poker face still on, but his face is very grim. I start to feel unsettled by what I read from Taki’s face; like it pained him for me to have said that. I just can’t understand why, it is the truth. He is an ex, just my past; just like my ex-husband.

Feeling my own heart react to Taki’s pain, I unconsciously rub my chest; wondering why I feel pain. When I had already stated that I wouldn’t be swayed by those feelings anymore; it is too painful.

I look up to catch a look of Yosuke face, for some reason he now looks troubled at our reactions as he looks between us; not so happy as he had been when he brought this topic up.  
Deciding to get this conversation going, I confront Yosuke by asking, “Why do you ask; when you probably already knew the answer Yosuke?”

As I said this I watch as Yosuke smirks at me. Clearly happy that I asked; before he could answer. Taki interrupts saying, “Yosuke the past doesn’t matter does it, I don’t know what game you are planning but leave topic this alone.” Hearing Taki say basically what I have been thinking kind of hurt me and I shouldn’t and again I feel a pang in my heart. 

Now I don’t know what Yosuke had wanted, but it seemed that he hadn’t planned for Taki to interfere so soon on this topic of conversation; figuring that Taki would have kept his poker face longer. So Yosuke seemed to be a bit displeased with someone interrupting his fun.

But Yosuke being Yosuke as I have found out; will not let anyone get in his way and choses to ignore Taki. What I hadn’t considered was for Yosuke to stand and come sit next to me on the other side of the table. He sat close to me, with is arm behind me, enclosing me in while he faced me. Almost as if he wanted to block me from the world; so I would only be able to see anything but him. Stating with his body, that he didn’t want my attention to focus on anything but him; especially not Taki.

I just could not fathom why would he want me to ignore Taki. Feeling confused I looked at Yosuke in the eyes and he smiled, as if he was that happy, that I was doing what he wanted. 

However, that did not last long then I felt a hot presence behind me. Taki had come to sit on my other side while I had been looking at Yosuke and now had he was wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into him. As if Taki wanted to shield me amd keep me to himself; away from Yosuke.

Yosuke was not pleased; he did not show it, but I could feel that was the case. However, Yosuke just gave a smirk, but that smirk had no warmth or playfulness like it usually did. More like he was saying challenge accepted and he would play. 

Before speaking Yosuke decided to close in to shorted the distance Taki had made and brought his finger up the length of my arm lazily and teasingly, while saying, “What are you doing Taki? Didn’t you see that Y/N and I, were going to have a private intimate conversation?” At Yosuke low rumble with the word intimate, Taki’s arm tight around my waist. Stating that he was clearly displeased with what Yosuke was implying.

With that said Yosuke started to come even closer to make up for the space that Taki had created when he pulled me to him.

“Why don’t we share Y/N? I mean she is not even yours to begin with, but she clearly doesn’t mind being in your arms and obviously she doesn’t mind me because she didn’t mind how close I had been until you so rudely interrupted me.” At those words, I became frozen; because what Yosuke spoke was the truth. I had not minded being so close to either of them. Especially Taki, he feels so warm and not cold like I have been feeling after finding out that my ex-husband had been cheating on me.

While I had been thinking, Yosuke suddenly grabs my chin softly and makes me look at him right in the eye. As if he is trying to read into my soul and I am so sure he sees more than I can.

“What do you say Y/N? Don’t you want to be held in Taki’s warm embrace and in my passionate one?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I dont know how long this will be or how it end. LOL just know I love Taki and finally had a chance to edit this with some corrections. Hopefully its better now. See you next time =D.


End file.
